


The Student and Fanfiction

by Dichromatic_Shadow



Series: Random Sentence Prompts [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fanfiction, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fic, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dichromatic_Shadow/pseuds/Dichromatic_Shadow
Summary: "Who the hell is Kyle?" Kiba wondered. The blonde Uzumaki let out a scream of surprise.High school AU





	The Student and Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my collection of prompts I have from asking my friends for random sentences. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> edit: thank you Krishka for the correction/advice!

The student, fed up with his boring read about what it means to be a global citizen, decided to procrastinate.

And what better way to procrastinate than to read fanfiction!

Naruto closed his text book and set it aside. He opened his computer, went into his internet explorer and continued where he left off on his current obsession.

_All of a sudden, the room started to fill up with some kind of smoke. Jacqueline coughed while glaring at her blonde friend._

_The latter shrugged his shoulders, "What? It wasn't me."_

_Anastasia shook her head, trying to avoid breathing in the weird smoke. "Kyle, they did warn us not to drink the chocolate milk. And that's what you did!"_

"Who the hell is Kyle?" Kiba wondered as he peeked his head inside Naruto's room.

The blonde Uzumaki let out a scream of surprise. Feeling his cheeks heating up, he grumbled in embarrassment. "Please tell me I-"

"Wasn't reading fanfiction out loud again? Tough luck my friend." Inuzuka left towards his room, his laugh echoing all over the dorm floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I'm always happy to hear your guys' thoughts.
> 
> Dichromatic_Shadow


End file.
